The Deceitful 's Throne INOCCENT
by XxcalleberxnexonxX
Summary: Prince Kaidan is a young boy having to take over as king for his father and is later accused of kidnapping his best friend and charged with treachery/treason and Kaidan gets help from a old friend to help him prove his Innocents. read and go through Kaidans tragic story as he over goes things that will sooner make him realize the greater good


The Deceitful 's Throne

** INOCCENT By XxcalleberxnexonxX**

**T**hey say life has no endings and no beginnings but that's just it life will always have beginnings. like my father told me, "son your life has been created on a path that you will soon find cause that path will lead you to greatness". I never really listened to him all i ever did was let him go from one side of my head and out the other, why did i do it you ask? why did i not listen to my father? well for starters, he became a drunk a scoundrel a town drunk they said, But what do i know he died four years later and i never even got to say goodbye or hardly knew my life changed that day everything did.. but let me tell you how everything started.

It was back when i was a kid. Life was hard everywhere in the capital you'd see people stealing for food, gas, money anything they could get their crummy little hands on but.. that's not all the stuff you had worry about, kids in those days had to worry about being kidnapped and women had to worry about getting raped,killed or even robbed, life was rough i tell ya rough, and not the usual rough i mean extremely rough.

People couldn't even go outside without losing something, me i had my own things to worry about. You probably don't know much about me yet but i lived in the best place in the capital, you probably wondering "what's the best place in the capital?" well where i lived i was known as prince second ruler of the kingdom, the next deceitful to the throne. I didn't wanna rule the kingdom i wanted to have a normal life as a normal kid. It just wasn't my decision though i had no choice i had to stay and rule for my father.

I always thought to myself "who puts a ten year old boy in a throne giving him no choice in the matter and makes him rule the kingdom?" god i hated not having a choice.. it just made me wanna...wanna run away and never go back that's i gradually as it sounds i sat on my bed thinking of a plan on how to get out of ruling the kingdom it made me think, "why not fake my death so i don't have to rule the kingdom and not have to worry about it no more?" ah that just be stupid i can't do that i would get in big trouble besides, how would i explain to them saying " oh..yeah..um i only faked my death so i don't have to rule the kingdom" that would be totally weird not to mention i didn't really hate being a royal i just hated the royal ways it was so bizarre and unnatural as you could put it.

A couple of days ago i had gotten a letter from Bishmire the third he wrote

Dear my Royal subject.

i have known you for many years now and grown to understand you and see you grow up as nice young man, but you probably won't like what

i'm going to tell but you're going to have to take over for your father as king. you might not like it but you have

to for the people of the capital. Maybe someday we can meet up and i can show you some things about sword fighting ha who knows you'll probably already know by the time i see you guess i will write back soon.

You're dearest friend Bishmire the great.

that letter he sent me was the lightest of my days, i was hoping to get another letter but i haven't got one in weeks i hope he's doing okay, maybe i'll send him a letter who knows he might write back ugh what do i know he could be busy hunting for all i care.

"Kaidan stop writing in your journal and come eat " yelled the private cook Di Varie

"okay okay i'm coming shesh can't i get a break around here "

come on hurry up dinner's getting cold Di Varie yelled from downstairs probably getting impatient with me, he was always the impatient one. After putting my journal away i put my dinner outfit on that Di Varie made me always wear it was a black and gold silk dress outfit with silver stylish buttons and a sign on the right over jacket pocket that had a sign looking like F hole for a violin it was a nice touch but it just didn't suit me but i still had to wear the damn thing.

After getting dressed i walked down stairs the lighting was dim cause of the candles so it was hard to see but i knew my way around , once seated at the table there was a crap load of food there was stuffing with gravy, mash potatoes, corn on the cob, turkey it looked delicious oh how i was now hungry, for some reason Di Varies food always delighted me and made me hungry i would eat a lot but surprisingly never got fat that was good but it always and i mean always concerned me in many ways than one.

Once dinner was done Di Varie was cleaning the dishes while in the restroom across from the kitchen Mar shire the lovely women maid was cleaning and dusting off the furniture and statues that i hated i always thought about breaking those statues but could never bring myself to do it, but now i wish i had cause then i wouldn't have to look at them.

"Kaidan get off to bed you got a big day tomorrow" Mar shire commanded me

"but i'm not sleepy" i whined upset at the fact i had to go to bed

"no buts get yourself to bed" Mir shire said but this time more sternly i just sighed and

obeyed and headed up the stairs to my boring old room i disliked at times of boredom.

It was no fun being a royal people suspect great things from a royal and i'm just not the one who wants to be suspected to do things in the kingdom,once i got to my room i closed my door and sat on my bed hearing a loud creak as i sat down, i sat for a while thinking of how nice it would be just to leave but i couldn't do that, everyone in the capital was counting on me to be crowned and if they woke up to see that i wasn't crowned they would get worried or worse furious and start a riot and that's one thing i did not want to happen.

After sitting in my room for a long while i started to doze off, each part of my body going limp as if in was slowly being poisoned. By each minuet my eyes were getting heavy as i zoned in and out of consciousness, soon sleep fell upon me,

i soon woke up to a battle full of bloodshed and i was in the middle of it, soldiers of both sides fall on all sides of me.I couldn't believe what i was seeing it was so shocking so real i didn't know if i was awake or asleep, because just minutes ago i was in my bed and now i'm here in a battle between the battle blades and the hammer hoskens well how i knew that was because of the story my father told when i was really little i was about five years old when he told me that gruesome story.

I was witnessing the battle of that story i didn't know why or how but i was, my heart was beating fast i could hardly breathe. that's when i saw him a soldier of the hammer hoskens with his sword raise ready to make me his kill.

As we fought a terrible battle fighting soldiers all around us, me and my men too busy fighting to realize this but two of my men ran to save a kid on the middle of the battlefield. I didn't realize which one my men went out there but i know that most of us saw two men leave.

"Everyone prepare yourselves this battle isn't over yet!" i scream with a terrorizing warrior cry as me and all of my troops except the archers ran down to help our two best soldiers. We couldn't have been more wrong though because when we got to the middle of the field, my men were dying by the second."Damn that kid if he would have not been over there we wouldn't be being killed off by the thousands.

After a while the men fought to their last breath,tired and weak they couldn't take no more a lot of their good soldiers and archers died and it upset a lot of them dearly. Commander Fiz 'Nar was one of them

After the great battle Commander Fiz 'Nar and his men searched for the boy, when they found him a surviving soldier had him in his arms with the tip of a dagger at his neck.

As the man had a blade against my neck pressing it harder and harder against me i felt like my life was gonna flash before my eyes, but that's when i woke up to find myself in my bed my sheets soaked in sweat, my heart beating a hundred miles per hour and my breath was heavy i could not believe what i just dreamed of, i thought to myself "what was that " but not out loud of course. After that i got out of bed and headed down stairs, i figured i get a drink and cool off since i've had a rough night.

After getting my drink of water i sat on the about my dream, curious on what it meant i didn't know what to do so i went to the only person i could trust,that was Kimra the blacksmith's daughter i could always trust when i needed help.

as i was in my room sitting on my bed and my dad down stairs playing with his swords. I sat there reading a book it was called trademarks end its a pretty neat book i was already on chapter forty-seven and was reading the part where jarol and karol were about to kiss when i heard a rock hit my window, i thought to myself " what in the name of Aries! ' i yelled in my head. I approached my window to find that a royal standing outside, for a moment i thought it was some no good crook ready for a beating, but it was my best friend in the whole world prince kaidan "oh my god it's Kaidan he's at my house oh and look at his cute complexion and his beautiful eyes that shine in the moonlight.. no no no what am i thinking i can't think like that" i told myself shaking my head getting rid of those unwanted thoughts.

"I'll be right there" i said loudly but not loud enough for my father to hear and got my coat on and my shoes. once i was done the only thing had to do was sneak out, that wouldn't be easy of course but i've done it before so this would be easy, its just getting back in the hard part.

After getting past my dad and to the front door, i opened the door slowly checking to make sure nothing was heard or no one saw me leave and then walked out quickly but silently shutting the door. I was so excited to see my friend i didn't realize i had got over excited and tackled him, it was embarrassing but we both knew what happens when i got over excited over seeing someone. "Hey Kaidan how have you been? i haven't seen you in like forever." i said smiling and giving him a big hug 'yeah i know it's been forever" Kaidan said with a toothy smirk probably cooking up some dirty fantasy in that head of his if he's still the same immature kid he was back when we were little.

From looking at him now though he's seems to be a little more mature then when i last saw him, but that doesn't matter all that matters is he's here with me and we can catch up " hey Kaidan um.. do you wanna do something tomorrow if you're not busy?" i asked nervously waiting for his answer, "no i'm not busy why?" Kaidan asked me wondering why i asked " well i was wondering if you wanted to go downed to the flagon and get something to eat?" I told him feeling the heat from my body run up to my cheeks showing off a hint of red, not sure whether he saw me blush or not, he gave me a weird look and i realized right then and there he saw me blush,i didn't know how to reacted and i didn't know what to do i was worried sick i thought i was gonna blow everything and it having to end up where he changes his mind and i didn't want that, "are you okay Kimra?" Kaidan asked me with concern " yeah i'm okay" i told him giving him a smile showing i was fine, "hey Kimra can i ask you a question " Kaidan asked me ' sure Kaidan what is it? " i asked a bit curious on what he was gonna ask " why were you blushing earlier? " Kaidan asked wondering why i did and then asked again " do you have dirty thoughts in that head of yours?" he said with a smirk already about to laugh " no it's just.. it's just i like you okay you're so kind and fun and joyful how i was stopped in mid sentence as he hugged me and kissed me on the lips in the most passionate way.

I was stunned from his actions, left speechless and not knowing what to say he grabbed me by the hand we gradually walked around the capital, after i was out of my stunned state and we started to chat again, laugh and have fun like any other friends except we were holding each other by the waist as we walked side by side.

the streets were quiet and peaceful and Kimra seemed to enjoy it and so did i, i still couldn't believe i kissed her i mean it felt good and everything but i still could hardly believe it.I soon realized minutes later why i actually went to Kimra's house, i went there to ask her about my dream,"hey Kimra i need to tell you something" i said " what is it?" Kimra asked as we stopped and sat at a park bench, the bench was cold but i didn't mind, " the reason i came to your house was because i wanted to know if you knew what this dream i had meant " i said as i explained how i was in a field and how there was a battle and soldiers fighting each other and i told her how in the dream a soldier tried to kill me twice. When i was done the expression her face was shocking she didn't even look fazed the only thing she did was just hug me, i was surprised at first but soon relaxed into her comforting embrace, she was so warm so welcoming that i found myself fall asleep against her embrace.

I woke up the next morning my sword by my side the candles still lit in the house. I got up and got something to eat i got a frying pan, eggs, and some toast i put the toast in the toaster and then took out some eggs, cracking them into a bowl and then added some pepper and garlic salt after that i stirred heavily and then poured the eggs into a pan. After waiting for a while i stirred again and the eggs turned into chunks making them scrambled eggs, I turned of the stove when i thought the eggs were just right poured them into a bowl and got a fork and sat at a table to eat my breakfast.

Once breaking fast was over i decided that i would go check on my daughter so i walked up stairs to check on my daughter when i got to her room i opened her door and what i found shocked me, she wasn't there.

I wandered through the house looking for her in every room. Getting worried i went down stairs and grabbed my coat,walked out the door and started my way towards the royal guard,after walking for a couple minutes i finally reached the royal guard's building it was a tall tower,looked like a watchtower but was really a house made to look as a watchtower it had to flags of the capital on the wall outside next to both side of the outside double door with two torches in between the doorway i walked up to the door and slammed my fist against the door, guess i did it to hard because a pain shot through my hand all the way up my from the pain i shook my hand a little then prepared to knock again when the captain of the guard answered the door.

I stared at him for a second to remember what i was going to tell him the captain spoke up "what do you need John? Captain Carville asked giving me an annoyed look, guessing i woke him up i just cleared my throat "sir um my daughter is missing can you have some guards look for her? " i asked hoping he would send some guards to find my daughter "john i'm sorry but can't send no guards out tonight" Captain Carville said with a straight face obviously not worried but if he is i surely can't read his emotion "but sir…" i said trying to reason with him "i'm sorry John but i can't send them out tonight but if you come back in the morning i'm sure i can send a search party to look for your daughter" Captain Carville said and waved good bye before going back inside.

The next day Joe was at his cabin sitting on his couch holding a picture of him and his daughter, his eyes bloodshot red with tears coming down his face' and bundles of tissue on the couch and floor, " i miss you can't believe i can't live a day without you Joe said sobbing and blowing into a tissue. His wife Myra walked up from behind the couch, putting her arms around him and smiled and giving him a kiss on the top of his head "she'll come back honey i'm sure she will " Myra said and walked out from behind the couch and sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder and watched the flames in the fireplace. For seven week their daughter has been missing and they missed her dearly, not having a clue where she was or if she was dead or alive. They prayed everyday hoping, hoping for her to return to them.

But ever since that day the guards went looking for her and didn't find her they were distruaght.

A few miles off the coast Kaidan and Kimra were in a town called Ballmara at an Inn the inn was called the sleep carriage. It was a very nice inn, not too fancy not too messy and not too crowded just big enough to have a small amount of guests. Kimra was glad to get away from her overprotective parents for once, she always felt like she was cooped up in a room all day' but overall she was just happy to get away from everything.

As the day went by kimra was just enjoying herself. Occasionally or spending time outside or with Kaidan, to her Kaidan was kind of guy who risk life for her and she loved him with all her heart nor her parents nor guards would keep her away from her lover.

while laying on the bed in her thoughts she heard a noise. The noise was distant so it was not to far away,it knocked her out of her train of thought just enough for her to realize someone was in the room, Hello? Kimra said sitting upwards and looking around the room, figuring it was nothing she laid back down to back to sleep when she felt a hand around her mouth, which made her panic she tried to get out of her attackers grip but the attacker was too strong and she passed out. Few minutes ago Kaidan was in the other room when he heard a loud noise but he ignored it figuring it was Kimra just making noise like usual but what he didn't know was something was about to go down in that room. after a minute or two Kaidan thought he heard Kimra scream so he ran as fast as could two her room. When he got there she was no where to be seen Kimra! Kimra! he screamed as he looked around the house and outside around the house in a desperate search to find her.

After looking everywhere Kaidan headed out for the city on his horse to get the royal guards but to his unsuspected surprise the guards were already waiting for him. "prince Kaidan you are under arrest for the kidnap of Kimra Jones let's say you in your defense! " the Captain of the guards said in a menacing tone angered at the thought of their own future king kidnapping some innocent girl away from her family.

"I'll go peacefully but i will not! i will not! admit to such a heinous crime captain" Kaidan yelled with such fury and anger towards his own captain that was suppose to be on his side and support him but was so doing the opposite. " GUARDS! cuff him and take him to the brig and show our traitorous prince what we do to traitors like him" the Captain commanded the guards as he started to walk away, the guards chained him up well and made sure the cuffs were secure. But the cuffs around his wrist and neck were just so uncomfortable,suns rays shining on the metal heating it up which was starting to make the metal burn his skin and most likely cause deep gashes on his neck and wrists.

After getting in the carriage and taken to the prison the guards were more harsh and mean over in the dang old prison then in the city. Was because when the carriage arrived they dropped him off at the gate were two vicious looking guards were waiting and instead of helping him up nicely they punched him in the face. Causing him to black out,the guards had dragged him almost all the way to his cell when he started to wake up but by that time he was still trying to reclaim his vision and when he finally did they grabbed him and stood him on his feet harshly while also shoving him in his cell and closing the metal door. Hearing the sound of the door being locked Kaidan sighed as he walked over to his bed, which to him was very uncomfortable and it hurt his back but he had to get some sleep and when he finally did it was eleven o'clock at night.

Kimra had woke up in a room it was dark, wet and damp the sound of wind could be heard through the cracks in the only light in the room was a lamp near the bed she was sleeping on when Kimra was fully awake she noticed her clothes were missing and that she had metal collar with a chain on the front the chain was connected to the wall, the wall looked like it could collapse at any moment if it wanted to,every time she pulled though the wall just would not break.

Sooner or later she gave up and just laid there on the bed when all the sudden she heard the sound of a door unlocking and opening, she tried to get up and run for the door when she remembered she was chained so she couldn't go anywhere,waiting for what terrors awaited her Kimra closed her eyes shut and put her hands in front of her face not wanting to see what was about to come, as the footsteps came closer with each breath she took she began to worry, by then the footsteps stopped and she took her hands out from in front of her face and opened her eyes what she saw was nothing she would ever expect in a thousand years.


End file.
